My Hero
by CuteVanilla
Summary: A one shot story of Park Chanyeol of EXO and You (lol)


_Kriiingggg kriiinggg_

The bells are ringing, it's time to go home. I packed my stuff, my friend ShinRi came to me. "Hey-hey, let's go home together~" she said and smiled. I looked at her a while, then I sighed. "We are always going home together right? You don't have to ask it again." You answered and sighed. She giggled, then we walked home together.

On the way to the school gate, we saw many boys are fighting. "what are they fighting for?" I asked confused. "I don't know, I just can't understand what boys wanted." ShinRi answered and sighed. "What an annoying.." I sighed too. Then I walked to them.

"YAH! What are you guys doing in here? You guys are blocking the street!" I yelled at them.

They stopped for a while, "what's the problem?" asked one of them, then he walked to me.

"ah! It's you again Chanyeol!" I said.

"you looked cute today~" he said and smirked.

I blushed, "wh-what the hell?!" I said a little frontal.

i saw he still smirked, i turned your head. "Stop fighting in here! You disturbing the other!" I yelled.

"Fighting? We just playing, right guys?" asked Chanyeol, the other just nodded.

I am getting more annoyed, "JUST MOVED FROM HERE!" I shouted angrily.

Chanyeol became surprised, "what the…" he said.

'MOVED!" I ordered them.

They sighed, "okay ma'am…" chanyeol said unhappy and pouted. I saw he pouted, _cute_ I thought. He walked and leaved me.

I saw SHinRi mouth wide open. "what?" I asked. She then smiled widely. "You're just amazing as always~" she praised me. After that, we walked home together.

In front of supermarket, "ShinRi, I have to buy something, just go home without me okay?" I said. She nodded, "okay~ see you tomorrow!" she is waving her hand and leaved me.

After that, I went in to the supermarket. I bought some vegetables, fruits and 2 boxes of milk. Then I went to the cashier, suddenly I saw a tall man with black hair reading comic. It was Chanyeol. I don't care about him, so I just went out.

Suddenly, he realized me. "ah, isn't that you, YeoJin?" he asked. I just ignore him. "it's really you!" he smiled widely and walked to me. _What does he want?_ He saw my shopping, "wow, are you gonna make it all into food?" he asked curiously. I sighed, "none of your business." I went out and walked home.

But, he's following me. _Aish this guy… so annoying!_ "what do you want?!" I asked annoyed. He ignore me._WTF this guy…._ So I just walked faster and leaved him down founded behind.

I looked into the sky, it was already dark so I walked more faster.

I walked in the dark alley, ALONE. I'm not scared though… but, I felt a little lonely. I sighed, "hey~ why don't you play with us?" suddenly someone mysterious asked from behind. I surprised and looked back, I saw 5… no, 10 man standing behind me. I walked back. _What the…. _"what are you guys will doing with me?" I asked a little scared.

They smirked, "just play with us why don't you~?" he asked and walked closer to me. I can't think straight and ran. They're chasing me! I just can keep run as fast as I can, but I just realize that in front of me is a dead end. _SHIT!_ I thought.

I turn back and saw they're already surrounding me. "haha~ you can't run again!" he smirked. They walked slowly to me, I closed my eyes, _oh someone… someone… please help me!_ I prayed.

Suddenly, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GIRL?!" someone shouted form behind, everybody looked back. I know this voice, _it's him!_

I heard a punch sound, "argh!" someone hurt. One by one, the men falling, it was because of him… Chanyeol. He beat all of them alone. He's so strong. Suddenly, the man in front of me wanted to use stun gun on chanyeol, but he failed, chanyeol kicked the stun gun. Then he punched the man. He looks so cool there.

"huft…huft…" he trying to catch his breath. _Chanyeol…._ Then he looked at me, he looked super worried. Then, he walked closer to me and hugged me. My face turned into red. "Chanyeol…" I said slowly. He patted my head with the same position. "are you …huft… okay?" he asked worried. He still tired. "I think… yes.." I answered. It was so warm, I felt his hands was so strong.

He released me, I looked him up. His face told me that he is very very tired. I became worried. "hey.. are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, but suddenly, his face turned into pale his body looked like weak. And he fell on me.

My eyes widened and my mouth wide open. I became panicked. "Ch-chanyeol?!" I asked worried. I tried to hold his body, but he was too big. I looked at his face, he was unconscious. I became more panicked. "Hey… wake up!" I said. "Wake up juseyo! Chanyeol!" I cried very hardly. "WAKE UP!"

I scared, _why…. Why are you saved me?_ My tears won't stop from falling. I rubbed my eyes, "I kept ignoring you and made you mad, but why? Why are you still saved me?" I cried. I touched his fore head, it was so hot. It seems, he was having a fever. I felt very bad, I kept blaming on my self, I can't forgive my self. "You're sick… why are you doing like that?!"

I kept waiting him to wake up. "Don't worry, it'll be okay, he just a little forcing his self." The doctor said while checking Chanyeol. "He have a cold, but he will wake up soon, so please stay here and wait for him." He added. "I'll be leaving for a while." He went out from the room. I kept watching him, laid up on the bed with his weak body, for now.

_Umma must be worried about me… I should text her…_ you thought and texted her.

To : **Umma~**

Umma, maybe I'll be not going home today. Please, don't worry about me…

From : **Umma~**

What are you doing until you're home?

To : **Umma~**

My friend sick, I'll be staying at hospital

From : **Umma~**

But, in the morning you have to going home, okay?

To : **Umma~**

Arasso

I looked back at Chanyeol again. I held his large hand, his hand was so warm. "Chanyeol…" I said with sad tone. My tears are falling again. Suddenly, I felt someone is patting my head. It was _his_ large hand, his big and strong hand. My eyes widened, my mouth wide opened. "don't be sad you dummy.." he said weak and tried to smiled widely.

My body moved by it self, and without thinking, I hugged him very tight. "You finally woke up!" I said surprised. He blushed. "You are stupid! Why are you has to do like that?! You don't have to forcing your self!" I cried and punching soft his chest.

His face turned out sad, then he closed his eyes. I kept looking at him. "I'm your friend right? That's why I saved you…" he said slow. "but there's another reasons.." he added. _What reasons?_ I thought confused. "I….. always thinking about you.. Every day, I was always looking for you..:" he continued.

Chanyeol hugged me. "And the last thing, I love you." He said. After hearing that, my fear gone and my face turned into red. "Lo-love me?!" I asked didn't believe it. He nodded and smiled very warm. _Oh my God…._

"But why? I kept ignoring you.. always made you mad… why are you love me?" I asked confused. He smiled very widely, "You know, you're actually a good person, you're smiling like an angle, you have a pretty face." He said. I blushed.

Suddenly, his head slowly approached mine. His lips are starting to get closer, now it's only 1 inch. I can now felt his breath, very warm. And now, his lips are on mine. We kissed. I can't held my blush.

He then smirked. _What the… this namja!_ I thought a little annoyed, but actually a little happy. "YAH! You perverted namja!" I shouted, my face still red.

"Hahahahaha~" he chuckled. _Aisshhh…._ I closed my eyes.

"I love you too.."


End file.
